the_cantina_a_star_wars_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Luke Skywalker - A boy from the planet Tatooine, he was raised on a farm by his aunt and uncle. One of the greatest Jedi to live. Son of Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker, brother to Leia, mentor to Ben Solo. Princess Leia Organa - One of the leaders of the Rebel Alliance, raised by the Organas. Leia formed the Resistance. Daughter of Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker, sister to Luke, mother of Ben Solo. Also referred to as General Organa. Han Solo - Raised in Corellia, grew up to be a trader. Captain of the Millennium Falcon. Co-pilot of Chewbacca, hero of the Rebel Alliance, father to Ben Solo. Chewbacca - Wookie warrior. Fought during the Clone Wars. He befriended Han Solo and became his co-pilot. Short tempered and big hearted. He became Rey's co-pilot on the Falcon following the death of Solo. R2-D2 - An astromech droid. Served Padmé, Anakin, and Luke Skywalker. Fighter pilot assistant and friend to C3PO. C3PO (see-threepio) - A protocol droid built by Anakin Skywalker. Eventually came to serve Leia Organa after the defeat of the Empire. Head of the Resistance Spy Ring and friend to R2-D2. Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader - Slave boy on Tatooine that was discovered by Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-wan Kenobi. Was believed to be the Chosen One. Married Padmé, and after her death he turned to the dark side and became a Sith Lord. He led the Empire's eradication of the Jedi Order. Father to Luke and Leia. Queen Amidala (Padmé Naberrie) - Queen and Senator of Naboo. She married Anakin Skywalker despite it being forbidden and died during childbirth. Mother to Luke and Leia. Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious - An evil politician from Naboo who worked his way through the ranks of the Galactic Republic, eventually becoming Emperor. Using his position of power, he restored the Sith and ruled the galaxy under an evil hand. Obi-wan Kenobi - Also known as old Ben (Episode IV), Kenobi was a jedi master who trained Anakin Skywalker. He was a general in the Republic Army during the Clone Wars. He eventually came to be a mentor to Luke. Qui-Gon Jinn - A Jedi master who trained Obi-wan. He, along with Obi-wan, liberated Anakin from slavery. The Jedi Council fulfilled his dying wish in allowing Anakin to be trained as a Jedi. Ben Solo/Kylo Ren - Born to Han Solo and Leia Organa, Ben trained to be a Jedi under his uncle, Luke Skywalker, but turned to the dark side much like his grandfather. He renamed himself Kylo Ren. He kills his father and fights against his mother's cause. Bail Organa - A member of Alderaan's royal family and a senator from the Galactic Republic. Married to Queen Breha Organa; raised Princess Leia. Was killed when his planet was destroyed by the Death Star. Queen Breha Organa - Queen of Alderaan. Married to Senator Bail Organa; raised Princess Leia. Killed when Alderaan was destroyed by the Death Star. Lando Calrissian - Original captain of the Millennium Falcon, administrator of Cloud City. Part of the Alliance and helped destroy the second Death Star. Jabba the Hutt - A powerful gangster in the galaxy. Slug-type alien. Yoda - An extremely powerful Jedi master. He trained Jedi for over 800 years, including Luke Skywalker. Mace Windu - Jedi master and part of the council. Known for his amethyst lightsaber. Owen & Beru Lars - Luke's Uncle and Aunt. Farmers on Tatooine. Shmi Skywalker Lars - Anakin's mother. A slave and farmer on Tatooine. Her death had a major impact on Anakin. Sabé - One of Queen Amidala's handmaidens. Acting as a decoy, Sabé and Padmé (Queen Amidala) switch places in order to protect the Queen. *I do not own the rights to any of the information. Retrieved from Starwars.com*